La primera cita
by SnakeBitten
Summary: Sombra and Zarya goes on a date in the park this was written as in a prompts exchange in our Sombrya discord!


"mmmmmhm" a hard and very frustrated sigh slipped through the lips of Zarya as she looked into the mirror in her medium dorm room that for the time being looked like a hurricane had been blowing by as cloth, make up and accessories was shattered everywhere. "what do you think Señor Bear?" Zarya mumbled slightly to herself but mostly to the little teddy bear sitting on her bed given to her by the girl she was going to meet night on their first date in a little under an hour and Zarya still had no idea what she was going to wear, and the bear was not helping as much as she wanted it to that's for sure it was just sitting there looking at everything and nothing silently judging everything.

With thirty mins left till they had to meet at the park, Zarya had found something she was somehow happy with a black tank top with an open leather jacket and a par of navy blue jeans she walked out of the dorm room with a look that betrayed just how nervous she was on the inside as she walked towards the hummer.

One of the few cars that fitted her size without her felling trapped inside it, Zarya smirked slightly as she remembered what Sombra always says when she sees the car "it eats gas as you eat protein" with that smirking smile that did things no one else could to the Russian. As Zarya turned on the car and it sprang to life the radio started playing the Spanish radio channel that Sombra had hacked her way into and locked so Zarya could not change it as one of her 'pranks' even though the Spanish songs was starting to grow on Zarya she would never admit it to the girl.

The ride itself was quite enough there was not many out on the road near the campus and the park was quite close by. The nervous tingled was still there deep inside and there was no sign of it going away or getting smaller was the date came closer.

As she came to the gate she could see Sombra standing by the gate she had her head down her phone as always and a picknick basket between her legs, she was wearing her usually black jeans and tank top with her hair sat up highlighting her purple stripes.

"Hallo Sombra" Zarya said as she came up to her and Sombra did a little jock of surprise and looked up from her phone with a smirky smile "Hola mi gran oso" say said with a soft wink and Zarya felt a soft heat in her cheeks and she let out a soft cough "hmf did ya find a spot?" Zarya said as she bends down to take the basket. Sombra nodded and started to walk into the park

"yeah found a spot in the shade" she said and Zarya nodded and followed her and ended up beside her as they walked though the park that was understandable crowded with families and teens enjoying the summer sun and heat. As they walked Sombra took Zarya's hand and Zarya smiled softly as she gave her hand a soft squeeze and softly after they came to a tree a little away from everyone else and Sombra smirked "here" and Zarya nodded and sat down the basket and started to unpack its contents.

Inside the basket was a few sandwiches as well cheese, tomatoes, Catalan bread, slightly fried chorizo and ham for tapas and a bottle of chilled alcohol-free wine.

Zarya looked at Sombra with a raised eyebrow "..just because I don't drink alcohol does not mean you don't have to" all while Sombra just rolled her eyes "aren't fair I'm the only one having fun then" she said teasingly and lean up on her toes to give her a soft kiss to Zarya responded by leaning down a little and kissing back as sombra broke it she gave Zarya gave her a soft dash over the shoulder.

"we have talked about you leaning down" she said with an irritated pout to where Zarya just let out a teasing laugh and sat down against the trunk of the tree and Sombra huffed and sat down between her legs leaning up against her and they started to eat together in a relaxed silent where they just enjoyed the food and their each other company and being themselves without having to having to think about training and school.

Zarya kept teasing Sombra by trying to feed her tapas and sombra would softly bite her finger tips but took the food anyway as they had eaten around haft the food they had bought with them Sombra leaned down to her shoes and took up a butterfly knife she always kept there and Zarya looked at her with raised and she knew she would have to discipline her later since they have talked about her not carrying it around anymore.

"What are you doing?" Zarya asked as sombra just stood and from what it sound ran the blade against the tree "shh Chica you will see" she said and a little after while she smiled and looked down at Zarya "come up and look".

Zarya stood up and looked with a raised eyebrow at the tree and saw that Sombra had craved into the tree a heart with a S and a Z in the middle and Zarya sighed a little at her but with a smile on her lips as she picked up Sombra by the hips and pushed her against the tree "ty malo durak" she whispered against her lips before giving her a deep and passionate kiss as Sombra swung her legs around Zarya hips and arms around her neck as she kissed back with closed eyes.


End file.
